Brittany's Accident
by Amy Stokes
Summary: Brittany and Alvin have a fight. What will happen when Brittany is in a car accident? Will they get abck together?


**Brittany's Accident**

**Chapter 1**

Alvin spread out on a sun lounger and gave a sigh of relief. School was over. He had six, glorious weeks ahead of him with his brothers and his girlfriend Brittany and her sisters. They would be doing a few gigs here and there but apart from that, it was all about spending time with his brothers and his girlfriend. He slowly began to close his eyes, when Brittany stormed out the door and ran over to him.

"Alvin, oh Alvin, how could you?" Brittany yelled.

"Hey babe, nice to see you to! Look, what are you so upset about?" Alvin replied calmly, trying to kiss her.

"Don't you 'Hey babe' me! How can you sit there so relaxed after what you've done!" She replied, pushing Alvin away.

"What are you talking about? What have I done? Broken the law or something?"

"You were the one who hid all of Jeanette's Science books 2 weeks ago! She had a massive test last week and she couldn't revise at all because she couldn't find any of her books! Guess what mark she got Alvin, go on guess!"

"Urmm, look I don't know? A B maybe?" Alvin stuttered.

"She got a D Alvin! A D! She's never got any mark other than an A+ in her life! And it's all your fault! Oh and don't try and deny it!" Brittany screamed.

"Look Britt, calm down, it's not like your work has suffered because of it, it was just a little joke, that's all! I thought you'd laugh. I didn't mean Jeanette to get a D! Let's just forget about it yeah? Come on sweetie, come and have a cuddle, eh?"

"No Alvin! My sister has locked herself her room and is crying her eyes out! Not even Simon can get her out of there! Simon, Alvin! Her boyfriend! If he can't get her out of there, no one can! You know it kills me to see either one of my sisters upset. I love them more than anyone in the world!" Brittany said.

"Even more than me? I thought I meant something to you Brittany? I love you more than anyone in the world! Except my brothers of course, but it's a different kind of love with them. Love, Brittany. I love you so much. Doesn't than mean something to you? I thought you loved me too? You do, don't you?" Alvin asked nervously, sitting up.

"I thought I did Alvin. I just don't know how I can forgive you this time. You've upset my sisters too many times with your silly practical jokes! I'm not sure how I feel about you right now. I think we should take a break. You and me. I need to go for a drive, clear my head." She said, running to the car.

"Brittany, baby, please, wait!" Alvin cried. Tears filled his deep brown eyes. This couldn't be happening! He thought to himself. He sprinted after Brittany.

"Leave me alone Alvin!" Brittany shouted. She hopped into her car.

She turned on the engine and started to pull out of the drive at tremendous speed.

"Brittany, slow down! Please, wait! BRITTANY!" Alvin screeched.

All of a sudden she heard the screech of brakes. Then Silence. Everything went black.

"BRITTANY! Oh Brittany! Simon, Theodore, Jeanette? Anyone! Come out here quickly! Brittany's hurt!"

Alvin ran over to her car and ripped open the door, to reveal Brittany laying there in her car seat. Still as the night. Tears started rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't imagine life without his girl Brittany. He started to remember all the good times he had with her, all the dates they went on; all the times they made each other laugh. It seemed like an age before Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor came to him and his girl.

"Thank God you're here! Oh Simon, Theodore, what have I done? All this just because of some stupid practical joke! I'm so sorry Jeanette. If Brittany... you know... dies, I'll never forgive myself!" He cried.

"Shh, Alvin, it's okay, I don't think Britt will die, she has a few broken bones, but she seems to be in a coma, Alvin." Simon said.

"Oh, Brittany, Brittany, I love you!" Eleanor and Jeanette both said in unison.

"We need to get her to hospital! Now, Alvin you go and call an ambulance. Don't look so worried, I'll stay here and look after Brittany. Go on now." Theodore said.

Alvin glanced over at Brittany, and kissing her on the forehead, ran out of the car and indoors where he phoned 999 and reported what had happened. Then, he phoned Dave and repeated the same story to him. Dave said he was on his way home. He had been with Aunt Jackie and Toby for a while. Next, Alvin ran back to Brittany and held her tightly in his arms and whispered,

"Come on, Britt, hunny, wake up and show us all your gorgeous blue eyes. Show us all how strong you are. I'm sorry for everything I've done to your sisters. I'll do anything if only you'll just wake up!"

Nothing. Alvin sighed.

**Chapter 2**

He heard the gravel crackle and he turned and looked out the window. Yes, the ambulance was here! At last! They gently took hold of Brittany and carried her into the vehicle and put her down on the bed.

"Are you coming with your sister, kid? There's only room for one I'm afraid."

"She's not my sister, she's my..." Alvin gulped. He didn't know where he stood with Brittany right now. She said they should take a break, but things were different now, surely. He loved her so much.

"...She's my girlfriend." He replied.

"Cool, are you coming with us then or not?" The paramedic asked.

Alvin looked over at Simon and Theodore,

"Shall I go? You could go with Dave then when he gets here? He shouldn't be much longer, and I promise I'll phone you if there's any change? I have to be with her Si?"

"Yeah, sure, of course you are going with her Alvin. We'll wait here for Dave. See you soon!" Simon replied.

"Thanks bro. I'll update you regularly." Alvin said, then he hopped into the ambulance and they were off.

_3 hours later._

"Come on gorgeous, time to wake up now." Alvin whispered. Simon, Theodore and the girls had already been to see her. It was now 7:00 in the morning, the next day. And he hadn't got a wink of sleep. He just sat beside Brittany, wishing her to wake up. She hadn't stirred. Simon wandered in.

"Come on bro; let's go home, you need some sleep. The doctors will call us if she wakes up. I've got Dave waiting for us outside. Come on Alvin."

"No Simon; you don't understand! I have to stay with Brittany. I love her. I need her to wake up! Simon, oh Simon, it's all my fault! If I stay with her, maybe she'll wake up." Alvin cried.

"Brittany will wake up when her mind feels ready to. And it's not ready yet Alvin! It's had a nasty knock to it, and it will take Brittany a long time to recover when she does wake up. Now come on bro, you need your sleep, and here, I brought you lemonade and some crisps. You need to eat something. Let's go home, please!" Simon said.

"Well, okay, you promise the doctors will alert me straight away if she wakes up?" Alvin asked.

"Yes Alvin, I promise." Simon replied.

Alvin bent down and kissed Brittany on her lips. Then, he paused a minute, hoping she would suddenly open her eyes and smile that oh so sweet smile of hers. But she didn't, she just stayed still. Alvin walked out the room with Simon and Theodore and met up with Dave, whilst he drove them home. Alvin didn't say a word for the whole journey. All he thought about was Brittany.

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Alvin slept in 'till late. He woke up at 10:00 and turned over, expecting to see Brittany, smiling at him. Then he remembered. He jumped as the phone rang.

"Hello." Alvin said.

"Hello, Alvin? It's the hospital. We have some great news... Brittany's woken up! She's still a bit tired, but you may go and see her if you like?" Said the nurse.

"What? Of course I want to see her! Has she mentioned me? I'll be right over. Thank you nurse, Bye." He replied and put the phone down.

"Dave, Simon, Theodore, Girls! Guess what? Brittany's woken up! I'm going to go see her, once I've got dressed of course! Dave, can you give me a lift to the hospital?" Alvin asked.

"Yes, of course Alvin, Girls, do you want to go to?" Dave said.

"Yes, thanks Dave." Said Jeanette.

Simon kissed Jeanette fondly and Theodore did the same to Eleanor. I can't begin to imagine what Alvin is going through! Simon thought. He loves Brittany so much. Just like the way I love Jeanette.

"Come on girls; let's go!" Alvin said.

When they were outside Brittany's cubicle, Alvin stopped. What if Brittany didn't want to see him? No. Of course she wanted to see him. And even so he wanted to see her. He nervously drew back the curtain, to see Brittany propped up on her bed, reading a magazine. When she saw Alvin, she smiled.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you? I've been so worried about you babe." Said Alvin.

"I'm fine thanks, just a little tired and my head hurts a bit. Oh Alvin, I'm so sorry about... about what I said. I do love you very, very much. I'd never leave you. Not for real! I was just angry, and then I got in the car and started driving and... And..." Brittany stuttered. Tears falling down her face.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Britt, darling, there's no need to explain yourself to me. I'm your boyfriend remember? And I love you just as much now as I did before." Alvin soothed.

"Oh, Alvin, Alvin, I love you too baby. So much. I never want to be away from you ever again. I'm truly in love with you Alvin Seville."

Alvin lent over her hot, tired body, and slowly kissed her on her lips. Knowing she was going to be alright.

**Chapter 4**

Brittany came home the next day. Alvin was relieved. He took her up to her bedroom and put her in bed. Alvin lay beside her for a while whilst they chatted and laughed. Until, eventually, Brittany fell fast asleep. Alvin kissed her and walked out the room, being careful not to let the door slam behind him. He turned round to see Simon staring at him,

"You really care about her don't you?" Simon said.

"Of course I do, I love her with all my heart! Just like you do with Jeanette!" Alvin replied.

"Yeah, I think you've learnt how much she means to you this summer haven't you Alvin, nearly losing her has taught you that."

"Yes Simon, you're right! Come on, Dave's calling us." Alvin replied.

They went downstairs to have dinner. After, Alvin went upstairs and stayed with Brittany, holding her, never wanting to let her go. She was getting better. He loved her and she loved him. Forever and ever.


End file.
